1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet tool device, and more particularly to a ratchet tool device for effectively driving tool members, fasteners, work pieces or other driven members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical ratchet tool devices have been developed and comprise a ratchet mechanism provided therein for rotating or driving fasteners or work pieces in an active direction and a reverse direction selectively.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,585 to Tiede, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,794 to Chuang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,204 to Braun, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,193 to Eggert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,196 to Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,915 to Chou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,617 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,083 to Tseng, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,503 to Shiao, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,226 to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,696 to Chiang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,067 to Liao disclose several of the typical ratchet tool devices each also comprising a ratchet mechanism provided in an outer housing or receptacle for rotating or driving fasteners or work pieces in an active direction and a reverse direction selectively. Normally, the ratchet mechanisms will be and should be subjected with a great torque while working.
However, the ratchet mechanisms normally include a relatively weak structure or configuration that may not be subjected with a great torque while rotating or driving the fasteners or work pieces, such that the strength of the ratchet mechanisms is required to be improved and increased or facilitated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet tool devices.